channel101fandomcom-20200213-history
Acceptable.TV will reward you, Channel 101 Won't
By Dan Harmon, Secretary, Department of Acceptable Media. are going to be rich and famous. Are you? It's your decision.]] Creators: Why are you still here at Channel 101, when you know that its revolution is over? You're acting like a bunch of potato farmers on a commune, covered in filth, clawing at the depleted earth while, all around you there is progress, commerce and vitality. But I digress. I want to tell you about something called Acceptable.TV. It's being launched by The Department of Acceptable Media- Channel 101 alumni who, like you, once rebelled against the system. Now, we are the system. Justin Roiland, J.D. Ryznar, Ryan Ridley, Drew Hancock, Ryan Nagata, Eric Falconer and Chris Romano and myself are using millions of corporate dollars to write, direct and produce a new brand of TV. The shows created by the Department will have ten times the power of Channel 101's most successful shows, packed into half the time. They will be broadcast on VH1 and available for free on the internet, and, of course, the audience will get to choose which shows keep running and which are cancelled. But when I say "audience," I mean the actual audience, not 300 drunk hipsters in a Los Angeles dance club. Millions of viewers will watch our show and flock to our site, www.acceptable.tv, where they will control the content democratically. It is at our site that we will also have an ongoing web-based competition, open to the public. You make your own 2.5 minute show and upload it through your viewer profile. You don't have to glue a DV tape to a passenger pigeon's leg like at Channel 101. Just shoot and upload. If it's good enough, and legally clearable, it goes on the website, and if the audience votes it back, you can make another episode. Why does it need to be legally clearable? Didn't I mention? Oh, yeah: We'll be using Revver as our site's player. It counts views and charges advertisers for a single frame advert at the end of your video. And guess who shares in that profit? You. The more popular your video, the more money you make. See if Channel 101 can offer you that. By the way, you keep all the rights to whatever you create. All we get is the right to show it to people. And each week, on our TV show, we're going to show the #1 web show. The site is about to go live. If I were you, I'd be making a 2.5 minute pilot right now. Don't worry about production value, just make it entertaining. Make it so we can see and hear and understand what the fuck is going on. Keep it simple; make it something you could churn out in less than a week, because if it's successful, it's going to be the same as having your own TV show, with millions of viewers, and ad revenue flowing into your pocket. Post any questions in the forum and hopefully someone will be able to answer them. But don't use your questions as an excuse to sit on your ass. You're reading this at the same time as someone who's just going to shit something out. And it's always that person that's going to beat you. Category:Acceptable TV Category:Dan Harmon Category:Channel 101 Website Category:Tutorials